<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prime Numbers by LadyArreya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931046">Prime Numbers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArreya/pseuds/LadyArreya'>LadyArreya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e10 Prime Factors, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArreya/pseuds/LadyArreya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode addition to "Prime Factors." P/T. AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prime Numbers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariquel/gifts">Ariquel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Ariquel, fellow social justice warrior, for beta-reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Tom Paris strolled through the expansive courtyard, feeling a little overwhelmed.</p><p>Everything on Sikaris was carefully designed for comfort and heightening all types of sensory experiences. Beautiful, fragrant flowers and lush green foliage everywhere. Exquisite, intricately detailed artwork arranged on the walls. The finest aromatic perfumes in iridescent glass bottles. <em>Or maybe they're essential oils for aromatherapy? Or massage oils?</em> he wondered. He wasn't exactly sure.</p><p>From a distance, the faint tinkling of bells filled his ears, like wind chimes in the breeze. Earlier, Harry had even mistaken an atmospheric sensor for a musical instrument.</p><p>Tom sighed. He'd enjoyed it all for the first few hours, but now it seemed excessive.</p><p>And the sensory overload wasn't the only reason he was tired. He'd been telling stories nonstop all evening long.</p><p>At first it had been flattering how they had hung on every word, as if every tale was part of an epic saga they wanted to memorize. But after a while he'd started feeling like he was only there to entertain the Sikarians and that they weren't actually interested in him as a person.</p><p>Looking around, he searched for a familiar face from <em>Voyager</em>. It was more difficult to identify them now that many of the crew were wearing civilian attire instead of Starfleet uniforms. Most of them had also gone off with Sikarians to more private locations.</p><p>This was their first opportunity for shore leave on a planet where they were welcomed with open arms, and the excitement and anticipation amongst the crew had been palpable.</p><p>No doubt Harry was off somewhere with the lovely Eudana. Not that Tom thought anything would actually happen between them. Harry was too devoted to Libby and still hoping they'd find a way back to Earth quickly.</p><p>At least Eudana seemed less forward in her advances than Jenny Delaney. <em>Then again, just about everybody is subtle compared to Jenny Delaney</em>, he thought wryly.</p><p>After the debacle on Banea, Tom wanted to steer clear of trouble. Which was not easy since the Sikarians seemed obsessed with pleasure in every conceivable form. He'd already had to politely but firmly decline several invitations of a decidedly carnal nature.</p><p>Across the courtyard, he finally caught sight of B'Elanna conversing with a blond Sikarian woman who was hanging on her every word.</p><p>She saw him and waved, and he gladly went to join them.</p><p>"Silvena, this is Tom Paris, <em>Voyager's </em>pilot."</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>"Tom here is one of the best storytellers on <em>Voyager</em>," B'Elanna said, smiling.</p><p>His astonishment at her unexpected compliment must have shown on his face, for she ducked her head a little self-consciously and averted her eyes.</p><p>"Where are you from, Tom?" Silvena asked.</p><p>"Earth," he replied.</p><p>Silvena nodded politely.</p><p>He wasn't too surprised at her lack of interest despite B'Elanna's endorsement of his storytelling skills. Most of the <em>Voyager</em> crew were human and from Earth. He was hardly unique.</p><p>Unlike B'Elanna.</p><p>After a few minutes of conversation, B'Elanna glanced around. The courtyard was growing more and more crowded.</p><p>"Is there somewhere quieter we can go?" she asked. "I was hoping to see a better view of the city."</p><p>"I know of a place," Silvena offered brightly. "We could even ask others to join us, if you're so inclined. Like Eudana and your friend Harry."</p><p><em>Uh-oh,</em> Tom thought. B'Elanna seemed completely oblivious to the Sikarian woman's intentions, and there was no way he could just let her go off with her unaccompanied.</p><p>He didn't think B'Elanna was interested in women romantically, not after the way she'd eyed Ensign Murphy in the Mess Hall.</p><p>Not that Ensign Murphy had noticed. Otherwise he might not have gone off with that buxom Sikarian redhead this evening.</p><p><em>If B'Elanna ever looked at me that way, I would definitely notice,</em> he thought to himself. <em>And I'd do something about it.</em></p><hr/><p>A short while later, Silvena led them into a private room in a tower at the center of the city.</p><p>The outer wall was floor-to-ceiling windows and revealed beautiful, breathtaking views of the surrounding area.</p><p>"We can see out, but no one can see in," Silvena reassured them.</p><p>Like the main courtyard, the room had the illusion of multiple levels with steps and inclines. There was no furniture inside. Instead, the space was designed with seating areas built in, full of low alcoves and inviting nooks with large cushions to lounge upon.</p><p>As he scanned the room, Tom had to admit the Sikarians had an eye for aesthetics. The space primarily relied on natural lighting, soft and warm. But the delicate lanterns hanging from the ceiling and the recessed light fixtures built into the walls and ceiling also gave off a gentle, ambient glow.</p><p>"I'm so glad you asked to come here," Silvena enthused. "Now that we're in a more intimate setting, I can show you so much more of all the delights Sikaris has to offer."</p><p>She'd added a slight emphasis to the word, "intimate," he noted.</p><p>"We Sikarians have a great passion for life," she continued. "Much like Klingons do."</p><p>Her suggestive tone insinuated that they had also had great passion for more than just life, but B'Elanna didn't seem to notice.</p><p>Most likely she wasn't used to women flirting with her.</p><p>But Tom had been propositioned by plenty of people, male, female, and everywhere in between and beyond, and he recognized the signs. It was abundantly clear to him what Silvena meant. What she wanted.</p><p>He wasn't even sure that B'Elanna had been listening. She was still staring out the window, transfixed by the scenic view.</p><p>With a sense of foreboding, he watched as the Sikarian woman maneuvered herself to B'Elanna's side, then slid one dainty, perfectly manicured hand onto her shoulder.</p><p>Startled, B'Elanna instinctively jerked her arm out of Silvena's grasp and stepped back. Tom saw her hands clench unconsciously into fists, and he cringed.</p><p>He stepped between them. Giving her the most charming smile he could muster, he said, "Thank you for your generous offer, Silvena. But we're not interested."</p><p>Silvena looked at them in confusion. "But you asked for privacy."</p><p>"B'Elanna and I wanted privacy for ourselves," Tom said smoothly. He glanced over at her, hoping she wouldn't contradict him.</p><p>Fortunately, B'Elanna was too stunned by his bold statement to say anything.</p><p>Silvena considered him assessingly for a long moment. "I see. Your relationship is exclusive, then."</p><p>"That's right. Sorry for the misunderstanding," he told her.</p><p>Silvena seemed disappointed but accepted the dismissal, exiting with a graceful nod and leaving them alone.</p><p>"Why did you tell her that?" B'Elanna demanded, rounding on him as soon as Silvena had left the room.</p><p>He held his hands up placatingly. "I was trying to prevent a diplomatic incident."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"She was coming on to you, B'Elanna."</p><p>"You can't be serious."</p><p>"I'm completely serious. Silvena was already invading your personal space. In another minute, she would have gotten a little too hands-on, and you would have broken her nose."</p><p>"I wouldn't have done that!"</p><p>"Right," he said sarcastically. "Because that's never happened before."</p><p>"What makes you think it was me she was interested in and not you?" she argued.</p><p>"Oh, she was coming on to me too."</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"Trust me, I know. I've had a lot of experience with women coming on to me," he said matter-of-factly.</p><p>She stared at him.</p><p>"Maybe I should have left you two alone, then," B'Elanna said acerbically.</p><p>He laughed. "She only came on to me because she thought we were a package deal."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"Obviously she was hoping to get to know us both a lot better. At the same time."</p><p>She blanched. "Then when she said we could invite Harry and Eudana to join us, she meant…"</p><p>"Yeah, pretty much," he confirmed.</p><p>She looked around the room in horror, and he knew that she was realizing that the space could have easily accommodated five people.</p><p>Tom couldn't help chuckling. "Might have been worth going along with it just to see the look on Harry's face."</p><p>She glared at him.</p><p>"I'm just kidding, B'Elanna."</p><p>"Well, we can drop the pretense and leave now," she snarled.</p><p>"If we leave now, she'll see us and figure out it was a ploy," he pointed out, quite amused by her dismay. "But if you'd rather be here with her than with me…"</p><p>B'Elanna rolled her eyes. "She's not really my type."</p><p>"What, you're not into blond hair and blue eyes?" he joked.</p><p>"Not on her," she said dismissively. "Besides, her eyes are more gray than blue. They're not bright blue like yours –"</p><p>She stopped abruptly, looking flustered.</p><p>He didn't know what to think. Had she just inadvertently revealed that she was attracted to him?</p><p>Back when they'd been in the Maquis together, he'd always been attracted to her… and he'd suspected that she had been attracted to him too.</p><p>"She seemed to find you fascinating. You should take it as a compliment," he teased.</p><p>"Well, I don't," she snapped.</p><p>"That's okay. She'll have moved on to someone else by tomorrow morning, anyway," he predicted.</p><p>But B'Elanna still looked disgruntled.</p><p>He tried again. "And look at the bright side. Now you won't have to worry about any other Sikarians coming on to you. We're going to be here for at least a few more days."</p><p>B'Elanna merely growled in frustration and began pacing back and forth.</p><p>He decided it'd be better to give her some space.</p><p>Since they weren't going anywhere for a while, he arranged several cushions and pillows in a pile so he could rest comfortably in a half-reclining position.</p><p>The Sikarians had been plying them with food and drink all evening, and it was starting to catch up with him. As senior officers, they had been seated at the main table with the other guests of honor at the evening celebration.</p><p>Now he felt peaceful and even a little drowsy.</p><p>"I still don't get why Silvena was so interested in me," she muttered.</p><p>"You really don't know?"</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>He paused. What he really wanted to say was, <em>"How could she not be interested in you? </em><em>You're beautiful. A technical genius. Loyal</em><em>, c</em><em>ourageous</em><em>… and absolutely captivating."</em></p><p>But he knew she'd suspect him of falsely flattering her out of some ulterior motive, so all he said was, "You're the only Klingon on <em>Voyager. </em>Whereas us humans are a dime a dozen."</p><p>"You mean she was only interested in me as some kind of conquest?"</p><p>"Something like that," he hedged.</p><p>"It figures. Wouldn't be the first time," she said, a trace of bitterness in her voice.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean – at the Academy, there were always people who were only interested in getting to know me so they could brag about experiencing Klingon sexual appetites firsthand."</p><p>He was saddened but not surprised to hear that she'd been objectified and regarded as a curiosity.</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that," he said with sincerity.</p><p>She scowled at him. "What would you know about it?"</p><p>"You're right; I don't know what that's like. But I do know what it's like to have people pretending to like you only because they want something from you."</p><p>"And how would you know what that's like?" she scoffed.</p><p>"Well, my dad's a Starfleet admiral, so I've been surrounded by flatterers and sycophants my entire life," he explained. "Hard to tell sometimes who really liked me for who I was and who was just trying to use me to get ahead."</p><p>"Oh," she said.</p><p>"Lucky for me, I never have to worry about that with you. I know you'll always tell me exactly what you think of me," he said self-deprecatingly.</p><p>She shrugged. "Can't help it. But don't take it personally. I do that with everyone."</p><p>"It's okay. I like your honesty. It's good to know where I stand."</p><p>She finally calmed down enough to sit down next to him and settle back against the cushions.</p><p>"You sure you want to stay here with me? It's not too late for you to take Silvena up on her offer…"</p><p>"I'd much rather be here, thanks. Besides, I've been trying to be less of a pig lately," he said lightly.</p><p>"You? Turning over a new leaf?" she asked, giving him an incredulous look. "I find it hard to believe you're planning to live like a monk for the next seventy years."</p><p>"I didn't say that. There's a middle ground, you know."</p><p>He just hadn't figured out how to get there quite yet. Lately he'd been craving a deeper, more meaningful relationship, but the options were limited.</p><p>As he'd predicted to Harry, people on <em>Voyager</em> were already starting to pair off.</p><p>He sighed. "Maybe I'm just tired of being used. And of people automatically thinking the worst of me."</p><p>B'Elanna eyed him uncertainly.</p><p>"The last time I got involved with a woman from the Delta Quadrant, she drugged me and framed me for murdering her husband," he reminded her. "And everyone thought I actually did it."</p><p>"Not everyone," she told him. "And I don't think you have to worry about that here."</p><p>"Maybe not about going to prison. But I get the feeling the Sikarians can be just as manipulative."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>He hesitated, trying to find the words to explain what it was about the Sikarians that was making him feel uncomfortable.</p><p>"I like sharing stories about myself as a way to connect with people. But the Sikarians have a way of making it feel like a commodity. Like they expect us to entertain them in exchange for their hospitality. It doesn't feel genuine. And I don't really enjoy singing for my supper."</p><p>"Harry went off with Eudana somewhere. Do you think we should be worried?" she asked, only half-joking.</p><p>"Harry will be fine," he reassured her. "He can take care of himself."</p><p>Harry wasn't so easy to manipulate. And he would never settle for a superficial dalliance with an alien. He didn't feel the need to prove anything. Harry knew what he had to offer as a friend, as a partner.</p><p>Sometimes he wished he could be more like Harry, more confident about his own self-worth.</p><p>"I hope you're right. Especially if they're as manipulative as you think they are."</p><p>With a start, he realized that B'Elanna was now studying him with interest.</p><p>"Seems like you've given a lot of thought to the Sikarians. You think you have them all figured out, then?" she asked.</p><p>He shrugged. "It's not that difficult. It's pretty straightforward, actually. For a species who's so obsessed with pleasure, they don't seem very happy," he observed. "Which isn't too surprising, if you think about it."</p><p>"I guess so," she said. "They do seem to have too much time on their hands."</p><p>"Yeah. They get bored easily, so they're constantly seeking novelty. They're so focused on short-term, momentary gratification that they don't know how to build relationships with each other. They expend all their energy and resources in pursuit of pleasure."</p><p>Seeking pleasure in and of itself was not the problem. The problem was that the Sikarians did it to the exclusion of other goals and at the expense of activities that could actually make them feel productive or engaged with other people. Invariably, they only ended up dissatisfied and lonely.</p><p>He was all too familiar with this strategy, seeking pleasure only to temporarily distract himself from his own internal misery.</p><p>"I guess there is such a thing as too much abundance," she said thoughtfully. "They can have anything they want, whenever they want it, and as a result, they don't really appreciate it. It kind of reminds me of Earth, actually."</p><p>"I know what you mean. I never realized just how much I took for granted until I was cashiered out of Starfleet and left Earth on my own," he reflected. "Sometimes I really miss it."</p><p>She snorted. "Earth's a great place if you fit in. But if you don't… you're treated like an outsider."</p><p>"Do you mean Earth in general, or at the Academy?"</p><p>"Both. I'd always thought that people on Earth – especially at the Academy – would be more open-minded and tolerant than the people on Kessik IV. But they weren't. They were just as narrow-minded. They just hid it better. And in some ways, that was worse. At least back home I could be sure they didn't like me because I was part-Klingon. On Earth, it was more insidious."</p><p>"Starfleet Academy isn't the end-all and be-all. There's a lot of pressure to conform, and it can be absolutely stifling."</p><p>"Tell me about it! You know, when they were trying to recruit me, they all made it a point to tell me how much they value diversity. I thought it'd be the perfect place for me. But then I found out it was all just for show. They really just wanted people who looked like me, to act like them."</p><p>"Yeah, they're a lot better at talking about inclusivity than actually practicing it."</p><p>"No matter how hard I tried, it just wasn't enough. It was just one disciplinary hearing and suspension after another. They blamed me for losing my temper and questioning authority. The worst part is, I believed them. I thought it was my own fault for not being human enough, and I kept trying to change myself. It wasn't until later, after I joined the Maquis and met a lot of other people who were disillusioned by Federation hypocrisy, that I realized it wasn't just about me not being good enough. The system really is unfair. The Federation claims to have an egalitarian society and professes to protect the rights of every Federation citizen, but they don't. They pretend they're so enlightened. An idyllic utopia for everyone to emulate. But when they feel threatened, all their vaunted Federation principles go right out the airlock. In reality, it's just a way for the self-proclaimed elite to feel good about themselves while they preserve their own power and status," she said derisively.</p><p>"You don't have to convince me," he said cynically. "I've lived it from the inside, seen it up close… and I can tell you that's exactly how it is. When you're living in prosperity, you can't even imagine what it's like to live in a state of constant deprivation. On Earth, they have no idea what it's like for the colonists in the DMZ. They just don't want to suffer the consequences if the peace treaty with the Cardassians falls apart."</p><p>"Well, I grew up on a colony world. I know what it's like to be marginalized by the Federation. And if we don't fight, who will? We all know the Cardassians aren't going to stop."</p><p>He nodded. "I admire you for having the courage to fight for what you believe in."</p><p>"It isn't entirely altruistic," she said self-consciously. "Fighting the Cardassians just makes me feel better too. Fighting in general makes me feel better. I guess because they represent all the people who've ever hurt me, that I can't get to. And the Maquis accept me, temper and all. It's the first time in my life I ever felt like I really fit in anywhere."</p><p>"I never really fit in anywhere that well either," he said at last, staring at the floor. "I was just… really good at faking it."</p><p>"Faking it?" she repeated skeptically. "Why would <em>you</em> have to fake it?"</p><p>He sighed heavily. "My dad wanted me to be just like him – ambitious, successful, powerful… but I never fully bought into his idea of 'success.' I mean, he was always lecturing us about the Prime Directive and how Starfleet should be the ideal embodiment of Federation principles. He valued those principles above all else. So much that he dedicated his life to Starfleet. He spent all of his time and energy climbing the ranks, and he was gone all the time. Starfleet was so important to him that he couldn't be bothered to spend time with us – his kids, his family. The people who should have mattered most. How could that ever be considered 'success'?"</p><p>She sat up. "It's not," she said fiercely.</p><p>"I joined Starfleet and followed the path he'd laid out for me because I thought… I thought it was the only way I'd ever win his love and approval. But all I ever really wanted was for him to love and accept me for who I was. Not for who I could be. Eventually, I gave up trying. After that, I promised myself that I'd never be like him…"</p><p>His voice cracked with emotion.</p><p>"Because I've always believed that people matter more than principles."</p><p>She fell silent, and for a moment he was worried she now held him in disdain. Maybe he'd said too much and she thought him weak.</p><p>When he dared to risk a glance at her, he saw that she was now sitting hunched over, hugging her knees to her chest. As she began to speak again, he realized she'd merely grown introspective.</p><p>"I've always believed that too," she said softly.</p><p>"You know, my mother tried her hardest to mold me into a Klingon warrior," she continued haltingly. Her voice was so quiet that he had to lean in to hear her clearly. "It was all about honor and discipline with her. She was constantly making me study Klingon traditions, rituals, myths… and I hated every minute of it. I rebelled, and we fought about it all the time. So I can relate."</p><p>"Why did she want you to become a Klingon warrior if you lived on a human colony?"</p><p>"She wanted me to be proud that I was Klingon. To be strong enough to face my enemies."</p><p>"That's understandable."</p><p>"Yeah, but the problem is that fighting with humans only ever got me in trouble. Like when I attacked Daniel Byrd on the playground after he wouldn't stop calling me 'Miss Turtlehead.' Or the time I started that brawl in Astrotheory 101. Then everyone tells me I'm too easily provoked and I have to control my temper."</p><p>"I see. And what about when you were with other Klingons?"</p><p>"Oh, that was even worse. Whenever we went to visit our relatives on <em>Qo'noS</em>, they ridiculed me. Said I was too weak, too soft, too timid. Too human. In their eyes, I was an embarrassment to my mother. After all, they never wanted her to marry my father in the first place. And after he left us, they were insufferable. 'Humans have no honor,' they'd say."</p><p>He winced. "That's awful."</p><p>"I knew they'd never accept me. I figured I'd have a better chance among humans who were more enlightened. Even if my mother disapproved. Which she did, of course. She always saw my wanting to be human as a betrayal of everything she believed in."</p><p>"Sounds like she didn't know how to help you feel proud of being both Klingon and human."</p><p>"No kidding. She only ended up making me feel like I wasn't Klingon enough for her and never would be."</p><p>"Well, for what it's worth… I think you have a lot to be proud of."</p><p>She blinked in confusion. "You do?"</p><p>"Yeah. I mean, you didn't graduate from the Academy, but here you are, Chief Engineer of a Federation starship. You're in charge of the largest department on <em>Voyager</em>, with Maquis and Starfleet officers under your command, and somehow you've managed to get them all to follow you and work together as a team."</p><p>"At least some of the time," she said wryly.</p><p>"And on top of all that, you're perpetually being asked to do things no one's ever done before. Like figuring out how to get a starship out of a Type Four quantum singularity, or jury-rigging a dilithium refinery out of an auxiliary impulse reactor. Or binding a transporter beam to the phase amplitude of a com signal to transport someone through a microwormhole."</p><p>"I… I guess you're right. I hadn't really thought about it," she admitted. "I was just doing my job. In the Maquis, you get used to winging it. We didn't have the luxury of following safety protocols or regimented procedures."</p><p>"Seriously, though. It's pretty impressive when you think about it. And we've only been stuck out here in the Delta Quadrant for a few months. Just think what you could accomplish by the time we get back."</p><p>She laughed at that, and he found himself wishing it could always be like this with them. </p><p>She was looking at him as though she were seeing him in a completely new light.</p><p>"You have a lot to be proud of too," she said after a while.</p><p>It was his turn to be astounded.</p><p>"I mean it. You're also head of your own department. You have a lot of friends, and you used your holoprogramming skills to create a place where everyone can feel welcome. You go out of your way to make everyone feel included."</p><p>"That's because I know what it's like to feel left out."</p><p>"I suppose you do."</p><p>She smiled, and he couldn't help but smile back.</p><p>They rarely had a chance to sit down and talk like this. The pace of life on Sikaris was much more sedate than life on <em>Voyager</em> and allowed for reflection and intimate conversation.</p><p>He'd never imagined he'd ever be this close to her. Stretched out beside her, their shoulders practically touching.</p><p>"We should probably go back and make sure Harry's not in trouble," he finally said, more than a little reluctantly.</p><p>"Yeah, we probably should," she agreed.</p><p>But neither of them made any move to get up.</p><p>Instead, he turned towards her so they were facing each other and propped himself up on one elbow.</p><p>B'Elanna did the same, unconsciously mirroring his relaxed pose.</p><p>"Then again, how much trouble could he possibly get into?"</p><p>"Right. It's not like he's going to vanish into a subspace vacuole out here."</p><p>They both chuckled at that.</p><p>After a moment, her expression grew contemplative again.</p><p>"Tom… Thanks for looking out for me."</p><p>"Anytime."</p><p>"I mean it. You didn't have to give up your evening. And I appreciate it."</p><p>The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.</p><p>"It's no sacrifice. I can't imagine anything that would give me greater pleasure than just being here with you right now."</p><p>For a moment she just stared at him, looking astonished at what he'd blurted out.</p><p>"Just sitting and talking, I mean," he added hastily.</p><p>Her gaze dropped to his lips.</p><p>"Then you're not using your imagination properly," she said at last, her voice low and breathy.</p><hr/><p>Some time later Silvena saw Tom and B'Elanna reappear in the courtyard. She took care to stay out of their line of sight so she could watch them surreptitiously from a distance.</p><p>While Gath inevitably monopolized the people of the highest status, prestige and power, Silvena preferred rarity.</p><p>She was a connoisseur, and she always sought out the most unique visitors she could find, of any gender.</p><p>B'Elanna was an enigma. She had an incisive, analytical mind, and emotionally, she seemed restrained and cautious. But Silvena had sensed deep, turbulent emotions lurking underneath, simmering just below the surface.</p><p>She'd known at once that B'Elanna was capable of great passion, far more so than any of the insipid humans she'd met.</p><p>
  <em>What a triumph it would have been to unleash that passion. </em>
</p><p>She had been cultivating B'Elanna all night. All for naught. She'd had no idea that the woman was already attached. B'Elanna hadn't been in the company of any other men from <em>Voyager</em> and had seemed to eschew overtures from Sikarian men, leading Silvena to approach her. And monopolize her.</p><p>And yet, when Tom had appeared, B'Elanna had seemed genuinely glad to see him.</p><p>Still, Silvena wouldn't have necessarily thought that they had a deeper relationship. They could have merely been colleagues and friends who worked closely together, as Harry and B'Elanna were.</p><p>Silvena vaguely recalled seeing Tom earlier, when Captain Janeway had introduced her senior staff. There hadn't been anything exceptional about him. She wouldn't have thought that this man would be the one who could inflame B'Elanna's passions.</p><p>But it seemed that he already knew the secrets to mysteries that Silvena would never have the opportunity to discover for herself.</p><p>Silvena studied them with interest as Tom flagged down a passing server to procure liquid refreshment for them, then handed a glass to B'Elanna.</p><p>They had the distinctive look of two people who'd just been repeatedly bringing each other to the heights of ecstasy.</p><p>B'Elanna's hair was mussed, her complexion radiant and glowing. Lips swollen, lipstick rubbed off. Clothes not exactly rumpled but not as neat as they had been. The disarray only enhanced her beauty, and the blissful smile playing along her lips indicated that she'd been well-satisfied.</p><p>Tom looked equally disheveled. His hair, which had been neatly combed earlier, was now tousled and slightly damp along the temples, as if he'd been perspiring profusely during earlier exertions. His fair skin looked flushed as well.</p><p>He hovered protectively by her side, the joy and tenderness in his gaze revealing his deep regard for her. She tilted her head up and smiled back at him.</p><p>Perhaps they were simply circumspect about their relationship, as senior officers.</p><p>Several minutes later, Silvena watched as Tom and B'Elanna transported back to <em>Voyager</em> in a shimmer of light, no doubt to spend the rest of the night in each other's arms.</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps for the rest of their lives.</em>
</p><p>Restless, she wandered the courtyard in a circuitous route a little longer. She found that she was feeling envious of their connection with each other. She'd never been in a relationship that had lasted long and couldn't imagine what it would be like to have a bond so strong that it could last a lifetime.</p><p>She'd always thought that Sikaris was superior to other civilizations, but now she was starting to have doubts.</p><p>Had they grown too complacent? Short-sighted?</p><p>Were they really better off just because they had ample leisure time and plentiful resources?</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Gath sitting with <em>Voyager's</em> captain. They were so deep in their conversation, they didn't notice her at all.</p><p>It was getting late, and she didn't see any others from <em>Voyager</em> remaining. The sun had already set, and it had cooled down considerably.</p><p>Captain Janeway seemed completely enthralled by Gath. As he slowly leaned in to kiss her, Eudana and Harry suddenly re-emerged on the trajector platform. Harry dashed over to his captain, chattering excitedly about having just returned from Alastria, over 40,000 light years away.</p><p>Gath looked inordinately displeased at the interruption. The spell had been broken and wouldn't be easily regained.</p><p>From the look of frustration on Eudana's face, she hadn't been successful in her quest for pleasure tonight either.</p><p>Silvena sighed regretfully.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe we'll all have better luck tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>The End!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>